


Squirrel!

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Dogs and squirrels and rain, oh my!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Squirrel!

“Leia come back here!”

Kara saw the squirrel and the dog chasing it and smiled. She loved dogs and this one was beautiful. The dog quickly lost interest in the squirrel and came toward her. Kara let her hand be sniffed then pet the golden retriever who clearly wanted more. A woman dressed in a black running outfit complete with a black baseball cap arrived by Kara’s side. She was slightly out of breath and she grabbed the dog’s leash before she tied it securely around her waist.

“Leia! You silly goose, leave the squirrels alone!”

Leia joyously barked at her and went to sniff Kara’s lunch bag. The woman looked at Kara and smiled at her.

“Thank you for catching her. She usually behaves but she completely loses it when she sees a squirrel.”

Kara chuckled.

“She’s like Dug in _Up_.”

The woman’s eyes lit up.

“Exactly!”

She gently pulled on the leash.

“Come on, girl, we have to finish our run before I get to work.”

Leia was more interested in the lunch bag.

“She probably smells my cat. He likes to sleep on my bag,” Kara informed the woman. “We’re going in the same direction. Come on, girl, let’s go!” she told the dog. She started walking and Leia followed her much to her owner’s dismay.

“Your bag must smell really good or she really likes you because she never does that,” she said as she followed them on the street.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks, Leia happily following Kara and requesting caress which Kara gladly gave. They reached the end of the street and Kara stopped.

“That’s my stop.” She looked up at the woman “Thank you for letting me pet her, she’s very sweet. Have a good day!” she said with a bright smile.

The woman smiled back.

“Thanks! You too! Come on Leia!”

The woman jogged away and Kara walked up the driveway to Alex’s house, eager to tell her sister all about her early morning encounter.

Two days later, the duo ran pass Kara but they didn’t stop. Probably due to the rain, Kara reasoned, but the sight brightened her day anyway. The next morning, Kara was locking her door when she felt paws on her back.

“Leia! Down girl!”

The dog barked and got off Kara’s back.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with her lately. Maybe the move affected her more than I thought. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Kara put her keys in her bag and petted Leia.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You’re new in town?”

“Not in town but new in the neighbourhood so to speak. I got tired of living in a penthouse above my office so I bought the house at the top of the mountain.”

Kara didn’t hide her surprise.

“I had no idea there was a house up there! Oh! I’m Kara by the way,” she said as she extended her hand.

The woman took it and shook it firmly.

“Lena. And this is Leia, but you already know that. The house is very secluded so not a lot of people know it even exists so it’s perfect for me. The harder I am to find the better.”

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose.

“I can relate to that. Sometimes, everything becomes too loud and you just have to get away before you mur… uh.. become very mean. One of the many perks in my line of work. I have several hours a day to myself.”

“And what it is you…”

Leia had spotted a squirrel and decided to chase it, surprising Lena who almost fell because of the leash tied to her waist but Kara’s quick reflexes saved her from the fall. Kara helped Lena up and looked into her incredibly green eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. Leia! Come here, girl!”

Leia barked and stayed near the tree where the squirrel had disappeared.

“Ugh! I need to find a better system to run with her and not falling flat on my face every time she sees a damn squirrel! Thank you, Kara. I have back to back meetings today and showing up with a banged up face would have been embarrassing.”

Kara chuckled.

“I bet. What were you going to say before?”

Lena untied the leash from her waist and firmly held it in her hand.

“I was going to asked you what you did for a living before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose again.

“Oh! I’m a baker. I own a little shop on 3rd avenue. You probably never heard of it,” Kara said dismissively.

“Well, you don’t know that. What is it called?”

“Truffles. I do pastries with my sister, Alex, and we also sell books and our friend Nia is in charge of the coffee shop. And we sell some fine chocolates too. My sister’s in charge of that,” Kara rambled.

As if saying her name had summoned her, Alex arrived in front of Kara’s place, looking very unhappy behind the wheel of her SUV.

“Kara! We’re going to be late! We have a delivery arriving in fifteen minutes and it’s Nia’s day off! Come on!”

Kara winced at her sister’s tone. She had completely lost track of time.

“I got to go. I’ll see you around, have a good day!” she told Lena before she climbed on the passenger’s seat and Alex left in a hurry.

Several hours later, Kara was measuring the ingredients to make rainbow cream cheese cookies when Alex came to tell her that she had a visitor. Kara wiped her hands on her apron before she went to the front part of the store. The vision she had when she arrived stopped her instantly. Lena was in her shop. Lena was in her shop and she looked drop dead gorgeous and Kara felt her knees get weak.

“Lena! What a nice surprise!”

“Kara! I had time before my next meeting and I could use a break so I came to see your shop. It’s quite lovely.”

Kara felt herself blush.

“Thank you. Can I get you anything? I think Alex just finished a batch of chocolate éclairs and I have some chocolate chips cookies in the oven if you’re not in a hurry. They should be ready in ten minutes.”

Lena pointed a tall woman wearing a similar outfit as hers, who was talking with Alex in front of the trays.

“This is Sam, my CFO, I think she’s already planning on getting a sample of your sister’s good. I mean baked goods,” Lena said with a straight face.

Thankfully for her, Sam was too busy talking with Alex to hear her. Kara chuckled.

“Sadly, I can’t stay for cookies. Raincheck?”

“No problem! I bake them fairly often, they’re a crowd pleaser. A coffee then? To keep your energy up for your meeting.”

Lena smiled.

“That’s actually the other reason why I’m here. I’ll have your strongest coffee in your tallest to go container. Black, please.”

Kara hesitated.

“Are you sure? You might not sleep tonight.”

“Even better!”

“Okay! Coming right up!”

A few minutes later, Lena and Sam left and Alex joined her sister in the kitchen.

“Was that your friend from this morning?” she asked.

“More like my neighbour,” Kara said as she measured flour.

“Well your neighbour has very interesting friends.”

Kara poured some sugar in the stand mixer.

“Did you get her number?”

Alex showed her a folded napkin.

“I sure did. We’re going out tomorrow night after work.”

“That’s great!”

The next morning, Lena was waiting near Kara’s door with Leia. She was out of breath and covered in sweat but her smile was genuine when Kara opened the door.

“Good morning!”

“Hi! Were you waiting for me?” Kara asked as she locked the door.

“We just finished the first part of our morning run and we’re cooling down a little before we run home. Do you mind if we walk with you?”

“Of course not! Hello Leia! Have I mentioned how I love your name?” Kara said as she pet the dog enthusiastically.

“What can I say, the character has been one of my favorite for a long time.”

They started to walk side by side to Alex’s house, discussing the new movies versus the old ones. When she saw Lena and Leia waiting for her again the next morning. Kara just smiled at her new friend.

As the weeks passed, they fell into a friendship and routine with Lena and Leia waiting for Kara in the morning and Kara sending fresh pastries and strong coffee to Lena’s office twice a week. On her weekly day off, Kara would run up the mountain with Lena before she left for work and when Lena had to go overseas for a few days, Kara offered to take care of Leia. They had regular movie nights and bi-monthly game night with Kara’s friends and once a month Lena would treat Kara to a great restaurant. They could talk about everything and anything without fear of being judged.

It all changed on a rainy morning.

As Kara opened the door to greet her friend, she was a bit surprised not to see her. Lena was a sucker for punctuality and made sure to text Kara if she was going to be late or absent. Kara chalked it up to Lena being busy and started to walk toward Alex’s home when she heard barking. She smiled as the muddy dog ran to her, leash trailing behind her, and started to bark. Kara approached cautiously.

“Hey Leia! What’s got you like this, uh? Where’s your mama?”

As Leia kept pushing her head against her leg to get her moving, Kara started to worry. She unlocked her door and threw her lunch bag inside along with her purse after taking out her cell phone and her keys. Leia barked impatiently while Kara relocked the door and took her leash.

“Okay, girl, show me where’s Lena.”

Leia ran up the mountain towards her house and Kara followed. Once they reached the last curb before the house, Leia stopped at the edge of the road and looked down.

“Lena!” Kara yelled as loud as she could. She looked for any sign of her friend between the trees and rocks but she couldn’t see her.

“Kara? Is that you for real?”

Kara finally spotted a dark blob about twenty feet down.

“Lena! Stay where you are, I’m coming down!”

“NO! Don’t move! Call for help, you won’t be able to get to me on your own! I’m okay, my head is just a bit woozy and my knee is throbbing and my phone landed in a puddle. Do you have Leia with you?”

“Yeah, she found me and led me here. She’s okay!”

“It’s the least she could do since she’s the reason I fell! Damn squirrels!”

Twenty four hours later, Lena was lying on her back on her bed, her left knee resting on a pillow, Leia next to her.

“This is ridiculous, I’ll be back to work on Monday,” she stated defiantly.

Kara smiled as she perused the extensive book collection.

“If you mean Monday in six to eight weeks, sure you are. If you mean in three days, not going to happen.”

“But I feel fine!” Lena protested.

Kara chose a book and came to sit in the armchair next to Lena’s bed.

“That’s because of the painkillers. You have a concussion, a cervical sprain and a torn ACL, you are not fine, but we’ll get you there.”

“We?”

Kara nodded.

“Yes _we_. Sam is taking care of your business and Alex is taking care of ours with Nia so I can take care of you and Leia.”

Lena stayed quiet for a moment as Kara started to read out loud.

“I can hire someone to take care of me and someone to take care of Leia. You don’t have to do this Kara,” she said softly.

Kara came to sit on the bed and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“I know I don’t have to do it but I want to. You’re my best friend and you really scared me yesterday. Sure you can hire someone but they won’t know you two like I do. I’ll take the couch, you don’t have to worry about me.”

Lena let herself get lost into the blue of Kara’s eyes and she knew that she would do anything for her. Maybe it was the effect of the painkillers or maybe she was just tired of lying to herself about her feelings for her best friend. She had fought against the attraction for weeks, hiding her crush as best as she could.

“Kara? Would you come with me to the Science Guild Flower ball in two months? As my date?”

Lena saw the hesitation in Kara’s eyes and started back pedaling, regrets destroying her heart.

“It’s okay! It’s okay! Don’t say anything! Don’t worry about it! I’ll ask someone else. I’ll sleep now, my head is killing me. Please close the door on your way out.”

Lena closed her eyes to hide her humiliation but Kara didn’t move.

“Did you ask me out on a date?” she asked quietly.

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Lena answered with her eyes still closed. “I’m sorry.”

“Lena, open your eyes please.”

Lena obeyed only to see Kara’s bright smile.

“I’ve been trying to find the courage to ask you out since the first day you came to my shop,” Kara admitted. “I would like very much to go with you at your ball and anywhere you’d want me to, as early as today.”

Lena felt the tears roll down from her cheeks to her neck. Kara brought Lena’s fingers to her lips and kissed them softly.

“You’ll get a lot more of those when you’ll get better, so you should do as the doctor says if you want a fast recovery.”

Lena managed to kiss Kara’s hand.

“I promise.”


End file.
